Cosas que pasan
by NieA-29
Summary: SLASH, Harry-Severus Snape. Final alternativo y ya sí, completado el fic!
1. Capítulo 1

Holaaaaa

sé k tendría k estar escribiendo el 6 capi de Hotel Ocean, po..... esk tenía ganas de publicar este fic n.n Es un Harry Severus, y sólo tendrá unos.... 3 capis. Espero k os guste ( sobre todo el final... pk será poco usual....)

Bueno, ya sabéis k mía sólo e sla trama y bla, bla, bla....

La oruga mutante films presenta:

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

**By: Niea. **

****

**Capítulo 1**

****

Acababa de sonar el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases y Harry estaba colgándose la mochila de los hombros. Esperó a que Ron y Hermione recogieran sus cosas y se fueron los tres hacia la puerta para salir al pasillo. Harry fue el primero en salir. Puso un pie afuera, e iba a poner el segundo en el suelo, cuando éste chocó contra otro pie. Harry, viendo que caía, se agarró a lo primero que pudo, justamente la persona que estaba a su derecha. Pero eso no le salvó de la caída, pues la persona a la que se había apoyado no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo junto a Harry.

Cuando Harry se recuperó del golpe, se giró para pedir perdón a quien hubiese hecho caer, pero se encontró con la cara de Malfoy.

-Se puede saber qué haces, aaaachú, Potter?.- preguntó Malfoy mientras se levantaba y se sorbía los mocos.

-Y tú? Por que me has hecho la zancadilla?.- le dijo Harry, entendiendo que había sido Malfoy quien le había hecho caer.

-Yo no he hecho nada, cara rajada...

Harry se agachó a recoger algunas cosas que se le habían caído de la mochila a causa del choque, pues ésta no había sido debidamente cerrada. Recogió unas cuantas plumas, y vio que se le había caído el frasco de poción que usaba para dormir sin sueños.

Harry siempre llevaba esa poción encima. No quería dejarla en la habitación para que los elfos la encontraran y se lo contaran a Dumbledore. Harry sabía que los elfos eran las mayores fuentes de información escolar con las que contaba Dumbledore, y no quería tener al director encima por unas simples pesadillas.

Pero Harry se asustó, podría haberse vertido parte de la poción! Por suerte, ese no fue el caso, quedaba tan poca que no llegó a salirse del frasco.

-Has visto lo que has hecho? Casi te cargas mi poción!

-Y tú qué Potter?! Casi te cargas mi medicina! Aaaachú!

Malfoy se agachó y cogió su medicina, un líquido de color azul transparente que se había vertido muy cerca de donde había caído la poción de Harry.

-Es tu culpa, si no me hubieras hecho la zancadilla...

Malfoy iba a replicar cuando la puerta por la que acababan de salir se abrió.

-Se puede saber, a qué se debe tanto grito, Potter?.- preguntó el profesor Snape, quien se encontraba en el dintel de la puerta de clase de pociones.

-Yo? Pero si ha sido Malfoy que me ha hecho caer!

-Profesor.- dijo Malfoy con cara inocente y sorbiéndose los mocos.- Eso es mentira, ha sido Potter quien me ha tirado a mi al suelo, y casi se carga mi medicina.

Al oír eso, todos los Slytherin presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Potter, castigado. Esta noche a las nueve y media aquí.- dijo Snape. Se iba a girar cuando con una sonrisa maliciosa añadió.- Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por armar follón en los pasillos.

---oooOOOooo---

-Pero quién se ha creído que es?.- gritó Harry al aire.- Quita puntos a Gryffindor y me castiga así porque sí!.

Indignado, Harry se sentó en el borde de su cama. Después del incidente con Malfoy él y sus amigos habían ido a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus mochilas para ir a cenar.

-Tranquilo Harry... -dijo Ron, quien intentaba calmarse a si mismo y a Harry.

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y dijo, con rabia contenida.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada...Sólo será una noche de fregar calderos, ordenar ingredientes, o vete tú a saber qué. No puede ser tan malo, verdad?

Ron y Hermione se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Sabían cuan cruel podía ser Snape con los castigos, y más si se trataba de Harry.

-Vamos?.- dijo finalmente Hermione.

Los tres fueron bajando las escaleras, salieron por el retrato y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Durante la cena, Harry no dejó de notar la mirada gris azulada de Malfoy clavada en su nuca. Decidió ignorarlo, pero después de estar así casi media hora, acabó por girarse y encarar al rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Malfoy y cuando éste notó que por fin había conseguido captar la atención de Potter, sonrió con superioridad y le dijo sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Castigado.

Harry volvió a mirar su cena, enfadado consigo mismo pro haberse rendido a la tentación de mirar a Malfoy.

Acabada la cena, Harry se dirigió a la sala común decidido a hacer algunos deberes, pues seguro que después del castigo estaría rendido y no los haría.

A las nueve, Harry subió al dormitorio aguardar las cosas y a tomarse un trago de poción para dormir sin sueños. Ésta se tenía que tomar tres horas antes de irse a la cama, lo que tardaba en hacer efecto, pues había de más rápidas, pero causaban adicción.

Harry bebió, y después de despedirse de Ron y de Hermione, se fue hacía la clase de pociones. Rogando a Merlín, no encontrarse ningún Slytherin por el camino.

Por suerte, Merlín le escuchó, y se encontró el camino libre, llegó a la puerta del aula y después de respirar hondo un par de veces, llamó.

Una voz le dijo que pasara. Harry abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Miró la clase, no podía ser, Snape no se lo haría hacer, verdad?

La clase se encontraba tal y como habría estado después de una desastrosa clase de primero, o peor, después de una clase con diez Nevilles.

-Señor Potter, que _alegría_ verle... Me he tomado la libertad de dejar que mis últimos alumnos no recogieran la clase, ni limpiaran sus calderos, usted lo hará.

Harry miró los veinte calderos que había en la clase, las mesas llenas de restos de ingredientes, y como un trozo de pared y suelo estaban recubiertos por una substancia de color verde moco que ya se había secado.

-Allí tiene los instrumentos de limpieza. No hace falta que me de la varita, estaré vigilándole.- acabó Snape con una sonrisa.

Harry se fue hacia un cubo de agua que tenía al lado una bayeta y un estropajo. Empezó a limpiar, a cada caldero, un calor asfixiante que empezó con el segundo caldero, iba aumentando. Estaba sudando tanto que se sentía muy incomodo con tanta ropa encima, se quitó la túnica y viendo que no servía de nada se quitó también el jersey, quedando en camisa.

"Qué me pasa? Estoy en las mazmorras, no tendría que estar sudando como un pollo a l'ast. "se dijo Harry quitándose el sudor que le caía por la frente, sólo llevaba cinco calderos...

Snape, que había estado echándole miradas de vez en cuando por encima de los trabajos que corregía, se extrañó de que el chico se quitara el jersey, por mucho calor que diese el limpiar, estaban en las mazmorras!

-Señor Potter, se puede saber qué le pasa?

-Nada.- fue la escueta respuesta de Harry.

Harry no sabía que le pasaba. De repente tenía mucho calor, y al oír la voz de Snape un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda, dejándole a demás de la sensación de estar en el infierno, un pequeño hormigueo revoloteando por el estómago.

Empezó a limpiar el sexto caldero, haciendo caso omiso al calor y al hormigueo. Acabó el caldero, y decidió deshacerse un par de botones de la camisa, y arremangares las mangas. Ese calor le iba a matar.

Snape, cuando lo vio, se extrañó mucho más y se acercó al chico. Se colocó delante de Harry, a quien otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que el hormigueo se redoblase.

Harry alzó la vista hacia su profesor y se quedó mirándole. Snape era alto, siempre vestido con esas túnicas que le daban ese toque misterioso, ese cabello largo, y de un negro tan asombroso, que sólo podía ser igualado por el negro de sus ojos.

Pero, porque se fijaba en eso ahora?

-Potter, se encuentra bien?.- preguntó Snape al darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía Harry.

Pero Harry, que no se había recuperado de la ensoñación en la que había caído al observar a Snape, no le oyó.

Al no recibir respuesta de su alumno, y ver que el rubor que le cubría las mejillas no bejaba, Snape se le acercó y le puso una mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Al notar el calor proveniente de Snape, la piel del hombre junto a la suya, ese cuerpo musculoso tan cerca del suyo, Harry empezó a temblar y unas ganas irrefrenables de besar a su profesor se apoderaron de él.

-No haga eso.- dijo Harry entre dientes. Luchando por no lanzarse al cuello de su profesor.

Snape no le oyó, sólo vio que Harry movía los labios, así que se acercó más al chico a ver si podía oírle.

Al notar al hombre aun más cerca suyo, al oler el perfume que emanaba de él, Harry no pudo más que dejarse vencer por la tentación, y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Snape, acercó la cara del hombre a la suya y le besó.

Le besó como nunca había besado a nadie. Parecía que la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión se habían adueñado del cuerpo de Harry no importándoles lo más mínimo a quien estaban besando.

Harry estaba tan inmerso en el beso, tan dominado por esos sentimientos que le habían asaltado tan de pronto, que no le importó el hecho de que Snape no le correspondiera. Él siguió con sus labios pegados a los de Snape, moviéndolos poco a poco y acariciándolos con su lengua.

Snape estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar. Al cabo de unos instantes, sin saber muy bien por que, empezó a mover sus labios al compás de los de Harry, y finalmente abrió la boca para que su lengua y la de su alumno se encontraran.

Estuvieron largo rato besándose, sólo separándose de vez en cuando para coger aire y volver a besarse. A cada beso, Snape se iba volviendo más activo y más apasionado. Cuando se cansó de los besos, cogió a Harry, quien se había levantado para besarle, por la cintura y lo llevó hasta una pared, dejando el cuerpo del chico atrapado entre la fría roca de la mazmorra y el cuerpo de su profesor. Pero a Harry no pareció disgustarle la idea, ya que cuando notó como Snape empezaba a besarle el cuello no hizo más que gemir y ladear el cuello para dejar más piel expuesta a los labios hambrientos de su maestro.

Mientras los besos en el cuello seguían, las manos de Snape estaban en el culo de Harry y acercaban al chico al cuerpo de Snape, haciendo que su creciente erección se encontrara con la del chico. Poco a poco, esas manos fueron subiendo por el torso de Harry, deshaciendo la camisa botón a botón. Cuando Harry notó que la camisa estaba completamente desabrochada, se la quitó.

Cuando la camisa tocó el suelo, Snape cogió a Harry por la muñeca y se lo llevó a la sala contigua a la clase, donde sólo había una estantería y una cama bastante pequeña, por si alguien resultaba herido durante la clase.

Snape tumbó a Harry en la cama y cogiendo la varita pronunció un hechizo que los dejó a los dos completamente desnudos. Después de eso, Snape se tumbó encima de Harry y empezó a besarle, primero en los labios, después las mejillas, el cuello... Se detuvo en los pezones hasta dejarlos completamente duros. Siguió bajando, besando y mordiendo de vez en cuando, cuando llegó al pene de Harry, no le prestó ninguna atención, simplemente siguió besando, primero una pierna, y después la otra. Acabado el camino de besos volvió a los labios de Harry. Mientras le besaba introdució un dedo en la entrada del chico, y poco después otro más, sorprendiéndose de no recibir quejas por parte de Harry, simplemente pequeños gemidos. Finalmente, cuando pensó que Harry ya estaría preparado, le puso de cara a la cama y acariciándole la espalda con una mano y sujetándolo por la cadera con la otra, fue introducioéndose dentro de Harry.

A cada embestida, Harry gemía más y más alto y al oírlo, Snape no podía hacer más que aumentar el rito. Estuvieron así, inmersos en esa danza de pasión que se baila al son de los gemidos, hasta que Harry, colmado de placer se corrió, haciendo que la estrechez que envolvía el pene de Snape aumentara, y por consiguiente provocando que éste acabase por correrse también.

El hombre mayor, tras recuperar un poco el aire, salió del interior del chico quien con los ojos cerrados no se sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. Snape cogió la varita, y conjurando una manta, tapó a Harry y a él.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

K paxara??!!! jajaja no os lo vaoy a decir, claro está..xD

Espero k os haya gustado, un reviu se agradecería mucho...n.n

Chaooooooo

Niea Fowl, The midnight princess, from the lost hopes kingdom.


	2. Capítulo 2

Holaaaa k tal? espero k muy bien!!

Como eis akí sat el segundo capi, espero k os guste po antes los revius:

**Mirug:** Bueno, me olbidé de poner el continuará..... así k bueno, lo siento v.v Espero k este segundo capi te guste tmb acias por el reviu!

**Maniatica lovegood:** Hoal! pos algo así...jeje acias por el reviu, y lo del Voldemort Harry.... no sé, supongo k si se me ocurre alguna idea... po de momento no esta en mis planes....Chaoooo

**Liuny:** No entendiste? el k? bueno, espero k con este capi si entiendas algo....v.v y si no pos me lo dices k te lo plico...n.n chaoooooooo

**pupi-chan:** Acias por el reviu! akí tienes el segundo capi..... ( yo tmb kerria star en el lugar de Harry...¬¬) Chaooo

**Bea-Lokiya:** Holaa! pos acias por el reviu! jeje akí tienes el segundo capi, espero k te guste tmb!! n.n

**Marla:** Acias n.n a mi tmb me encanta la pareja...

** Zekhen-angel:** Akí tienes lo k pasa cuando despiertan...jejeje espero k te guste n.n Acias por el reviu! Chaoooo

**Zeisse**: Sp, calentito.... po es lo unico calentito k habrá xD Acias por el reviu!!! chaoooooooo

**Cerdo Volador**: Prono, yo????? o.0 k va......xD ( _no sé lo cree nadie, niea....,_ yap, k mal concepto tienen de mi...)Bueno, pos sip, Harry se comporta así por la poción.... Y Sev?? aaaa... y no eres la única k kiere la poción... yo tmb!!! Buenop, chaooo

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

**By: Niea**

**Capítulo 2**

---oooOOOooo---

Harry empezó a despertarse. No estaba muy cómodo, pero el calor que le daba el cuerpo a su espalda sí se sentía bien.

Cuando el pensamiento de que estaba compartiendo cama con alguien y que encima, tanto él como el cuerpo estaban desnudos, por que lo estaban, abrió los ojos de repente.

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, y aunque llevaba las gafas puestas, éstas no le servían de nada. Se movió un poco, y con dificultad logró salir de la pequeña cama en la que había estado. Se quedó sentado en silencio un buen rato, con la sábana tapándole de cintura para abajo, y esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando empezó a distinguir los muebles que constituían la estancia, empezó a examinar el suelo y encontró sus calzoncillos a unos metros. Con cuidad se levantó y rápidamente se los puso. A dos pasos encontró los pantalones y justo al lado, los zapatos y los calcetines. Se vistió, pero no se puso los zapatos, pues caminar en calcetines era mucho más sigiloso, y no quería despertar a quien fuera que estuviese durmiendo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Con los zapatos en la mano derecha, Harry fue buscando su camisa y demás prendas de la parte superior, pero no las encontró. Lo que sí encontró fue una pequeña puerta en una esquina. Decidió abrirla, y mejor no lo hubiese hecho. Esa puerta daba paso a la clase de pociones.

Harry estuvo un buen rato examinando la sala. No podía ser la clase de pociones.

Se restregó los ojos, pensando que quizá se trataba de una alucinación, pero la clase seguía allí. Se pellizcó un brazo, rogando por que todo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era.

Se miró el reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada, y él, Harry Potter, se encontraba saliendo de la clase de pociones, semidesnudo y dejando a alguien aun durmiendo con quien no quería ni saber que había hecho.

Pero entonces, como si alguien hubiese abierto el grifo de los recuerdos, éstos empezaron a fluir por la mente de Harry. El encuentro con Malfoy, el consiguiente castigo con Snape... "Oh no, no por favor, que no sea él... Que no sea Snape quien está allí detrás!" Se dijo Harry, quien había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

Pero sólo podía tratarse del profesor de pociones. Harry había acudido al castigo, había empezado a limpiar calderos y a sentirse muy mal... Recordaba un calor abrasante y una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, como miles de mariposas revoloteando en él. Después, le pareció recordar, Snape se había acercado a él, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, le había puesto la mano en la frente, y él le había besado! Todo lo demás era una secuencia de imágenes borrosas, colores que se mezclaban entre sí, y sensaciones muy placenteras.

Por que sí, tenía que aceptarlo, todo eso había sido muy placentero.

Harry negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a marcharse en ese mismo momento y levantarse al día siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero cuando dio el primer paso, oyó como el cuerpo que había dejado durmiendo se movía y murmuraba cosas inteligibles. "Que no se haya despertado, sea quien sea. Aunque lo más seguro es que sea Snape, por favor, que no se haya despertado..."

-POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero al oír su apellido rugido por la inconfundible voz de su profesor de pociones, Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de que sí se había despertado, y de que sí, se trataba de Snape.

Estuvieron lo que parecieron horas en silencio, Harry aún de espaldas a la cama, incapaz de moverse, y Snape, mirando el suelo, pensando.

Finalmente, Snape habló. En su voz se notaba la rabia contenida.

-Dame la cámara, Potter.

Harry, quien no se había esperado nada como aquello, no supo que contestar y reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz, se giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Snape. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero rápidamente la desvió.

-No sé de que me está hablando...- logró responder.

-Claro que lo sabe Potter. Ha hecho...esto, para gravarlo y hacerme chantaje, para qué más?

Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada, ahora sorprendida, a Snape. ¿Chantaje?

-No sé a que se refiere con lo del chantaje...- y enfadado, añadió.- Quien se ha pensado que soy?

-Potter, no intente engañarme. Usted me odia y está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que me echen, sólo esto.

-Pero... cómo puede decir eso? Es cierto que le odio, por todo lo que me ha hacho pasar desde que llegué, por tratarme injustamente y por pensarse que soy como mi padre, pero no nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos! Además, a mi no me gustan los hombres! Y aunque me gustasen no me acostaría con usted ni que fuera el último en la tierra...

-Así que ni que fuera el último, eh? .- le dijo Snape, quien sin saber por que se había enfadado.- Pues bien que gemías...

Harry se ruborizó, pero respirando hondo, dijo:

-No sé que me pasó, ok?!

Entonces Harry volvió a recordar el incidente de la mañana con Malfoy. Su poción y la del Slytherin habían caído muy cerca la una de la otra... Podría ser que se hubieran mezclado? Sí, era muy posible, pues había empezado a sentirse raro al cabo de una hora de ingerir la poción, y aunque no le hubiera dado sueño precisamente, sí le había afectado.

-Debió ser la poción entonces...- murmuró.

-Qué? .- preguntó Snape.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso, se miró el reloj, y sin girarse entró en la clase de pociones a recoger sus cosas. "Por la mañana le pediré a Hermione que analice la poción y me diga que efectos tiene... aunque creo saberlo..."

Cuando se hubo puesto la camisa y los zapatos, Harry se dispuso a marcharse, mientras cerraba la puerta oyó como Snape le decía

-Que nadie te vea...

---oooOOOooo---

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, aun en shock por lo que le había sucedido. Miró a su izquierda, y allí la vio, la poción que teóricamente le haría dormir sin sueños y que le había conducido a una pesadilla. "O sueño erótico, depende de cómo lo mires..." Se dijo con resignación.

Con un suspiro, Harry se levantó y después de ponerse el pijama en silencio se acostó.

Le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero una vez lo hubo conseguido se arrepintió, pues el traidor de su cerebro le hizo revivir los momentos más calientes de esa noche.

---oooOOOooo---

Ala mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó antes que sus compañeros, y menos mal, por que al soñar con lo sucedido en la clase de pociones, se había despertado con una feliz erección entre sus piernas. Renegando se levantó y se fue hacia el baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha bien fría.

Cuando salió del baño, sus amigos ya estaban despertándose, así que se vistió y esperó a que Ron hiciera lo mismo. Una vez listos para empezar las clases, bajaron a la sala común donde se encontraron con Hermione, quien después de saludarles a los dos, preguntó por el castigo.

-Cómo te fue en el castigo con Snape?

Harry, intentando controlar los colores que su cara había empezado a tomar al recodar lo sucedido, iba a contestar con cualquier cosa, cuando Ron habló.

-Debió ir mal, por que estuve esperándote y me dormí...

-Ya, el muy cabrón me hizo quedar hasta las tantas...- dijo Harry.

El moreno, que no quería seguir hablando del tema, se dirigió hacia el retrato de la dama gorda para salir de Gryffindor e ir yendo hacia el comedor.

Una vez allí, los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa correspondiente a su casa, y Harry, inconscientemente, miró hacia el sitio del profesor Snape. Le encontró normal, su aspecto no mostraba signos de nada, como siempre. Estuvo comiendo en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Ron se levantó y fue a la mesa de Rawnclaw a buscar más donuts, que se le habían acabado.

-Oye Hermione, necesito que me ayudes...

Hermione miró a su amigo extrañada.

-Con qué?

-Necesito que analices una poción y me digas sus efectos.

Hermione estuvo tentada de preguntar para qué lo necesitaba, pero al ver la mirada suplicante que le dirigía Harry, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias! Dentro e veinte minutos en la biblioteca, ok?

-Y Ron?

-Qué pasa conmigo?

Ron acababa de llegar, con tres donuts en las manos.

-Que si quieres venir conmigo a la biblioteca...- dijo Harry, sabiendo que Ron nunca aceptaría.

-Eh? Harry, es sábado por la mañana! Te encuentras bien?

-Pero es que necesito acabar los deberes, y si los dejo para mañana seguro que no los acabo...

-Ya... bueno, pero es que yo ya los tengo casi acabados... No te importa ir sólo verdad?

-No claro que no...- contestó Harry, intentando no sonreír.

-Entonces nos vamos, no?- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

Harry y Hermione se marcharon del gran salón, cuando estaban en el pasillo, Hermione dijo:

-Oye Harry, ves a la sala común y coge la poción esa, si? Yo estaré en la sala de prácticas de pociones preparando las cosas que necesitemos.

Harry asintió y se fue hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez allí, subió a su cuarto cogió la poción y se fue hacia la clase de prácticas de pociones.

Esa clase, era un aula llena de calderos de todo tipo que estaban a disposición de los alumnos, para que éstos practicaran sus pociones. Eso sí, los ingredientes los tenían que llevar ellos, no fuera a ser que a alguien se le ocurriera robar los posibles ingredientes que allí se guardasen...

Harry llegó a la clase y se encontró a Hermione preparando distintos tipos de pociones reveladoras.

Cuando Hermione vio entrar a Harry, se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Esa poción.- dijo señalando un frasco que contenía una substancia grisácea.- nos dirá si la poción a testar tiene efectos nocivos graves en el organismo humano, por si tienes que ir a la enfermería... Esa.- continuó, mientras señalaba una poción rosa.- junto a un hechizo, nos dirá la parte del cuerpo humano a la que afecta, y esa que está hirviendo,- acabó.- es para saber su función a grandes rasgos...

-Y con eso podrás saber que efectos tiene la poción?

-Hombre.... Más o menos. Harry, tú sabes qué es, verdad?

-No, no lo sé, Por eso necesito ayuda...

Hermione suspiró y le pidió la poción a Harry, quien le dio el frasco con las últimas gotas de lo que una vez fue una simple poción para dormir sin sueños.

-No hay mucha, pero creo que habrá suficiente.- dijo Hermione.- Por cierto, no es esta tú poción para el insomnio?

-M... sí.

-Entonces?

Harry suspiró.:- Recuerdas el incidente con Malfoy ayer por la mañana? Creo que parte de su poción entró en la mía...

-Y te ha pasado algo malo esta noche?

-Hombre.... Tanto como malo, se podría decir que nunca estuvo en mis planes...- murmuró Harry.

-Qué?

-Nada, nada...

Hermione miró a Harry un momento más y finalmente se dispuso a preparar la poción a testar para su análisis.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK  
  
Espero k os haya gustado! Si es así dejen un reviu, y si no, pos también!! jeje  
  
Hasta la próxima, chaooooooooooo  
  
Niea Fowl, the midnight princes, from the lost hopes kingdom.


	3. Capítulo 3

Holaaaaa ya estoy akí con el nuevo capi !! Espero k os guste! Po primero, los ermosos revius!

**Mirug- **Holaaaa trankila, no me ofendes, es mas agradezco la sinceridad nn pk es verdad, ese capítulo no contenia mucho, era más bien un puente, un conector entre el 1 y éste jejeje Acias por el reviu y espero k este capi te guste!! Chaooooooo niea.

**Cerdo Volador-** La li ho!!!! Eso, eso.... a ver a kien llamas después degenerada...¬¬ xD Acias por el reviu! Y bueno, lo de la camara fue una de las peimeras cosas k se me ocurrieron y me hizo gracia jeje ' (_ por cierto, si ieres la cinta...jujuju..... ya te diré por el msn....) _Por hotel ocean, pos ya te gije, k esta el proximo capi en contrucción...xD po segurmante para mañana stará ( ara mismito me voy a poner a escribir ejeje ) Buenop, Chaooooo beshos pa ti y paAxcel y Seiciro!! ; ) xD Tia Niea, la degenerada!!!! xD

**La Dama Norris- **Holaaaa pos akí tienes el 3 capi, en el k espero se te aclaren las dudas!! jujujuMuchas acias por el reviu!!! Chao niea.

**Zeisse-**Uolaaaa Acias por el reviu!Tienes razón, problemas según como se miren.....¬¬ pk, mira k tiene suerte Harry....Aix vv po bueno, en lo de comerciarla... creo k tienes razón, me sacaría un buen pastón Kieres ser mi socia ? xD Enga, Chaoooooooooooooo y k disfrutes el capi!!! niea.

**Marla- **Holaaa jeje pos akí verás como se resuelve todo entre estos dos....jujuju ¬¬ Acias por el reviu!! Chaoooooo niea.

**Enide-**Holaaaaa jeje cuanto tiempo!!!!!!Acias por el reviu wapixima!! ( y por el fanart..)la cosa empezó fuerte, po así se kda.....jeje ' Espero k este capi teguste! Y como te dije, te lo dedico!! Chaoooooo beshos, niea.

Bien, como todos saben, todo pertenece a Rowling y a mi sólo la trama.....

El capi va dedicado a **Enide,** Kien me hizo un fanart de mi fic Nueva Identidad k esta muuuyy po k muuuuy guay además de currado Así k por ti!!!

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

**By: Niea**

**Capítulo 3**

---oooOOOooo---

Hermione había puesto un poco de cada tipo de poción reveladora en unos tubos de ensayo. Ahora, se disponía a añadir las dos gotas de la poción de Harry y así finalmente saber que efectos producía.

Harry suponía que tendría que ser una especie de poción afrodisíaca, pero eso no explicaba el por que Snape le había respondido. Y Harry se negaba a creer, tan siquiera imaginar, que hubiese sido por que el profesor se sentía atraído hacia él...

Hermione cogió el primer tubo y sonrió aliviada.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada, por suerte la poción no es nociva, más bien todo lo contrario a juzgar por el color azul celeste que ha tomado...- añadió mirando a Harry detenidamente.

Hermione dejó el tubo a un lado, y observó los dos restantes. El líquido que había en ellos burbujeaba y cambiaba de color rápidamente. Harry supuso que eso debía ser lo correcto, pues Hermione no dijo nada.

Pasó el rato, hasta que el último tubo dejó de hervir. El líquido era de tres colores.

-Que raro...- dijo Hermione dándole golpecitos al tubo.

-Por que?

-Bueno... normalmente, todas las pociones tienen un efecto más predominante, que los posibles secundarios... Hasta puede que tengan dos funciones muy importantes, pero tres!

Harry miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros, él no tenía ni idea de pociones reveladoras, más bien de ningún tipo de poción. Finalmente, Harry dijo.

-Y que efectos tiene?

-Pues...parece como si fuera una mezcla de anestesiante...

-Por la medicina de Malfoy.

-Supongo, pero también sería una poción transmisora, y...estimulante.

Hermione miró a Harry, y le iba a decir algo, cuando del último tubo salió un chorro de vapor.

-Oh! Ya está, a ver que nos dice...

Harry estaba muy nervioso, sus piernas le temblaban de tal forma, que se sentó para no correr el riesgo de caerse al suelo. Quería saber que les diría esta última poción reveladora, pero por otra parte no quería, pues dependiendo de lo que dijese, tendría que explicárselo todo a Hermione...

-Harry...

-Si?.- contestó el chico saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Recuerdas para que servía esta poción reveladora?

Harry lo pensó un momento, y dijo:

-Es la que junto con un hechizo, nos dirá la parte del cuerpo a la que afecta... no?

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, el temor se le iba infiltrando en la voz y el temblor se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo. Ese rubor en las mejillas de su amiga no presagiaba nada bueno...

-Sí, eso es... He hecho el hechizo, y... bueno, resulta que dice que afecta a todo el cuerpo, pero más generalmente...a...tu...

-Vale.

-Eh?

-Ya sé que quieres decir... O lo supongo...- dijo.

-Bien.- dijo Hermione.

Simplemente por hacer algo, pues no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Los dos amigos quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Ninguno atreviéndose a decir nada. Harry por vergüenza, Hermione por que no sabía qué decir. Si sus suposiciones eran buenas, no quería ni imaginarse que le había pasado a Harry durante el castigo de Snape... Por que estaba segura de que el castigo tenía algo que ver.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al final Hermione habló.

-Harry... qué pasó? Me lo puedes contar... no pasa nada. Todo fue efecto de la poción, en un mundo lleno de magia suelen pasar estos...incidentes. Son cosas que pasan.

Harry le miró a los ojos. Sabía que podía contárselo, y la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido, sacarlo fuera.

Asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Hermione se hubo sentado en una silla frente a él, comenzó.

-Bueno, pues... Supongo que la poción de Malfoy entró en la mía, y dio como resultante... Una especie de... afrodisíaco.- dijo ruborizándose.- Pues cuando llegué al castigo de Snape, no habiendo pasado ni una hora desde que me la bebí, empecé a sentir mucho calor... - tragó saliva.- Supongo que Snape se extrañó de que me quitara la túnica y el jersey, así que se acercó, al sentirle tan cerca, el estómago se me revolvió. Se fue acercando más, y cuando me puso la mano en la frente, supongo que para ver si tenía fiebre, no me pude controlar y me lancé...

Harry miró a Hermione, esperando que entendiese lo que había querido decir. Hermione asintió y después de unos segundos en silencio habló.

-Entonces, las pociones tenían razón, es un estimulante... Pero antestesiante...notabas tu cuerpo raro?

-Hombre...pues, que tenga que ver con el anestesiante...

Harry fue recordando poco a poco la noche anterior, sin encontrar nada que tuviera relación con esa propiedad de la poción. Ya llegaba al final, cuando instintivamente se llevó la mano al culo. No le dolía, y se suponía que la primera vez dolía no? Más o menos, pero algo... Se ruborizó.

-Creo, que hizo de anestesiante... en, bueno en...

-Ya.- le cortó Hermione, también con las mejillas rojas.

La chica había visto el movimiento de la mano de su amigo y se imaginaba la zona que debía haber sido anestesiada.

-Pero entonces, la función de transmisión...- dijo Harry.

Hermione le miró por unos segundos, recordando mentalmente lo que su amigo le había contado.

No había nada que hubiese podido ser fruto de esa particularidad de la poción... A no ser claro...

-Ya está! Supongo que Snape te correspondió a causa de la facultad de transmisión... El afrodisíaco pasó a su cuerpo!

-Qué?

Harry miró a su amiga, y un peso invisible se le quitó de encima. Si Snape había correspondido sólo por efecto de la poción se sentía mucho más tranquilo, no quería pensar en el hecho de que Snape sintiera algo por él distinto al odio...

Pero tan rápidamente como el peso se había ido, otro volvió. Quizá no quería que Snape le quisiera, pero le entristecía que su primera vez, aunque hubiese sido con un hombre, hubiese sido a causa de una poción y no del amor que se profesaban las dos partes...

-Harry?

-Si?

-Estás bien?

-Sí, sí...

Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogante, sabía que su amigo estaba raro, pero si no se lo quería contar...

-Sabes, creo que se lo tendrías que decir a Snape, decirle que todo fue a causa de la poción... No creo que para él haya sido muy agradable... y más teniendo en cuenta que lo pueden expulsar...

Harry levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos de su amiga. Hermione tenía razón. Pero... Snape se había enfadado mucho cuando lo descubrió marcharse, quizá no querría escucharle, quizá ya tenía un plan para castigarle durante los cinco meses que quedaban de curso, quizá... Quizá era que no se atrevía a decírselo a Snape...

-Vamos Harry, eres un Gryffindor no? Seguro que encuentras valor para decírselo el lunes después de clase.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. El lunes? Eso era dentro de dos días! Demasiado pronto... Si aún no se había hecho a la idea de que se había acostado con su profesor! Cómo quería que estuviera preparado para contarle todo lo de la poción?

Pero como siempre, su amiga tenía razón. Le debía esa explicación a Snape. Aunque no hubiese sido su culpa, aunque todo hubiese sido por efecto de la poción, él era el que sabía la verdad y tenía que contarla.

Con un hondo suspiro, Harry se levantó, miró a Hermione y asintió.

-Ya verás como, no se lo toma muy...mal.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero vio a su amiga con todas las pociones, y decidió que tenía que quedarse a ayudarla. Todo eso era por él, no?

-Me quedo a ayudarte.

-Tranquilo Harry, descansa.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Cerró la puerta y se fue hacia Gryffindor.

---oooOOOooo---

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Harry se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Cómo podía haber pasado tan rápido el fin de semana? Por que ya había llegado el lunes, y en consiguiente, el día de su "explicación"?

Guardó todo en la mochila, suspiró y se la colgó al hombro, relajándose e intentando que el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago se deshiciese un poco. Lo mínimo para que pudiera hablar normalmente e irse rápido.

Hermione estaba hablando con Ron, diciéndole que le acompañase rápido ala sala común de Gryffindor, Harry supuso que sería para darle privacidad...

Snape estaba de pie en su escritorio, ordenando unos papeles. Harry no sabía que hacer para esperar a que todo el mundo se hubiese marchado, pues no quería que le vieran hablando con Snape. Pero no tubo que esperar mucho, Snape levantó la cabeza y le miró. Su mirada negra se clavó en los ojos verdes de Harry y éste se quedó petrificado. El corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-Señor Potter, podría venir un momento? Debemos hablar del trabajo tan deficiente que me entregó la semana pasada.

Harry suspiró aliviado un momento, pero después pensó que quizá eso sólo era una excusa para que Snape y él pudieran hablar... El temblor volvió a sus piernas.

Llenándose de valor, Harry avanzó lentamente hacia su profesor, a esas alturas ya no quedaba nadie en la clase.

-Señor Potter, estoy seguro que por muy tonto que sea, entenderá que tenemos que hablar sobre lo sucedido en el castigo, verdad?

Harry se ruborizó involuntariamente y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos mirando fijamente al suelo, pensando si debía decirle ya a Snape, que sabía lo que había pasado.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, ninguno sabiendo por dónde empezar. Hasta que Harry, harto del insoportable silencio, decidió armarse de valor otra vez, y hablar.

-Mire señor... Yo sé lo que pasó.

Harry tragó salive y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con las orbes negras de su profesor mirándole con sorpresa.

-Y bien, que sucedió? Si no me quiso hacer chantaje, si no quiere que me expulsen, entonces por qué lo hizo? .- quedó callado un momento, y añadió.- Espero que ahora no me diga que está enamorado de mi.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Cómo se le ocurría eso? Harry inspiró, e iba a decir que sí quería que le expulsasen, cuando decidió que mejor se limitaba a decir lo necesario.

-Pues lo que pasó, es que fui "víctima" por así decirlo, de la mezcla de mi poción y la de Malfoy.

Snape le miró sin entender nada. Harry suspiró y decidió contarle lo de la poción para dormir.

-Mire, sabe que nos castigó por que según Malfoy yo le había hecho caer, cierto? Pues, naturalmente, fue mentira, él me hizo la zancadilla y yo al caerme me agarré a él para no estamparme contra el suelo. En la caída, mi poción... para poder dormir sin sueños, y la medicina de Malfoy cayeron y parece que parte de la medicina de Malfoy entró en mi poción... Hermione hizo unas pruebas y descubrimos que habíamos creado una especie de afrodisíaco. Que se transmitía después de ser ingerido, a la otra persona. Así que no se sienta culpable, por que usted actuó ,al igual que yo, que quede claro, por los efectos de la poción. Como dijo Hermione, en un mundo repleto de magia, esto son cosas que pasan...

Harry respiró hondo para coger aire. Lo había dicho todo de un tirón, una vez que había empezado no quería parar sin dejar las cosas bien claras. Ahora yo la había dicho, y se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque claro, faltaba la reacción de Snape...

-Así que una mezcla de pociones...

Snape se pasó una mano por el pelo, cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

-Bien, así que, digamos que... Usted se bebió esa poción y le surgió efecto en el castigo... Mi cercanía debió alterarle y por eso se me echó encima...

Harry asintió, otra vez con las mejillas rojas.

-Y al besarme, el afrodisíaco pasó a mi y por eso yo me empecé a sentir así de raro y le seguí la corriente....- Se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha y miró a Harry.- Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir señor Potter, digo lo de un error con as pociones...Se nota que no presta atención a clase. Sino sabría que a la menor duda, una poción no debe de ser bebida. Puede irse, y espero que nadie se entere de esto...

-Bueno, Hermione lo sabe, pero ella no dirá nada.

Snape, que le había dado la espalda, hizo una señal con la mano como para quitarle importancia. Harry se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Cerró la puerta, y al oír el "clic" que hizo al cerrarse, suspiró aliviado. Todo había ido bien...

Empezó a caminar hacia el Gran comedor, seguro que Ron y Hermione estaban esperándole. Pero las imágenes de la noche del castigo escogieron ese momento para llenar su mente. Se vio a él y a Snape, semidesnudos en esa minúscula cama, y recordó lo que había dicho Snape. "_Espero que no vuelva a repetirse..."_

"Claro, que no, esto son cosas que pasan Harry, y esta en particular, tú no quieres que vuelva a pasar, cierto?"

**Fin ?**

----oooOOOooo---

Holaaa!! les gustó?? espero k sí! El principio esta un poco repetitivo... o bueno, k no me gusta mucho, pero así es como se kda después de pasar un montón de tiempo mirando de arreglarlo...

Lo del Fin? es pk así era mi idea original, po la gente pide k Harry y Sev se kden juntos (como es normal) así k haré un final alternativo, ok??? bien

Pos ya saben, si les gustó, mandenme un reviucito!! Chaooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Niea Fowl , The midnight princess, From the lost hopes Kingdom.


	4. Final alternativo

Buenooooooooo pos akí sta el final alternativo..... espero k os guste!! 

**Mani** Bueno, akí tienes el final alternativo, no habrá más problemas, esto nació como un fic corto y así será jeje n.n Espero k te guste! Acias por elr eviu

**Mirug- **Pos akí tienes el fin alternativo!!!!! espero k te guste! acias por el reviu!!

**Enide Kant **Holaaaaaa k tal wapa!!?? jejej akí tienes el final alternativo, y por lo tanto no habrá más capis...... po espero k te guste!! n-n acias por el reviu!!! y por las ideas aunk no las haga servir xD

**Cerdo Volador.-** La li hooooo k tal?? sabes, extraño las actualizaciones de deseos!! Kiero leer más de Axcel y Seiichiro! aunk después todo sea sufrimiento...¬¬ Po bueno, no estamos akí para eso! Acias por el reviu! y bueno, espero k te guste este final alternativo jujuju chaooooo

**Bea lokiya **Pos nada, akí tienes el final alternativo, espero k te guste y acias por el reviu!!!!!!!!

**Amazona verde- **Holaaa jeje acias por el reviu! akí tienes la continuación, aunkmejor decir final..... espero k te guste!chaooo

**Zeisse.- **Jejeje hola _socia_.... Como ves he aceptado tu oferta...xD Acias por el reviu!!! jeje y espero k este fin alternativo te guste!!!!

Pos eso, Nada es mío, sólo la trama, po si Rowling kiere cederme a estos dos o a Draco, yo encantada xD

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

By: Niea. 

---oooOOOooo---

Harry no podía dormir, hacía semanas que no podía hacerlo apropiadamente.  
Los primeros días fue por que no tenía la poción nueva lista y después, cuando ya podía bebérsela, el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Snape volvía a su memoria y le impedía hacerlo, por miedo de que volviese a suceder. Una tontería si se pensaba que Snape no podría estar en la habitación de Harry o en la sala común, pero Harry no quería beberla.

Esa noche, como otras tantas, fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo, bien tapado con su capa invisible y con el mapa del merodeador en una mano. Estaba mirando si había alguien cerca de la torre de astronomía, cuando al girar a la izquierda sin mirar chocó contra alguien, haciendo que ese alguien cayera al suelo y él encima.

Levantó la vista, para ver con quien había chocado. Dependiendo de quien fuera, más valía empezar a correr… Aunque bien pensado, llevaba la capa, no podría verle.  
Pero cuando vio de quien se trataba no pudo moverse. El cuerpo se le congeló, como si le hubiesen aplicado un inmobilus. Volver a sentirse tan cerca de aquel hombre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, igual que cuando limpió los calderos en el castigo, pero con la diferencia de que ahora no había ingerido ninguna poción extraña.

Severus, por su parte, en un principio se había asustado. Chocar contra algo invisible y notar un peso encima cuando supuestamente no hay nada, no le pasa a uno todos los días, por mucho que viva en Hogwarts. Pero cuando vio un pie, seguido por el bajo de un pantalón y una respiración cerca de su cuello, supo enseguida que debía de tratarse de algún alumno, y que alumno de Hogwarts tenía una capa invisible?

-Potter! Levántese ahora mismo!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Oír esa voz de tan cerca, con ese tono que sólo Snape sabía ponerle a su apellido, habían hecho que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.  
Obediente, Harry se levantó y se sacó la capa. Al notarse libre, Severus hizo lo mismo, y cuando estuvo de pie, miró a Harry de arriba a bajo, dispuesto a ponerle el castigo de su vida. Eso sí, él no lo vigilaría, no tenía ganas de ser víctima de las negligencias pocioneras de Potter.  
Pero Harry no se veía bien, estaba muy pálido y delgado, con unas ojeras bastante marcadas.

-Señor Potter, se encuentra bien?

Harry se sorprendió de no oír una reprimenda o un castigo, pero contestó lo más normal que pudo.

-Sí señor.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece. A dormido últimamente?

-Sí señor.- contestó Harry.

-A mi no me engaña Potter. Esas ojeras se ven a la legua…

Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo que me extraña es que no lo haya notado nadie antes… Todo el mundo está pendiente de usted, no? .- dijo Snape con sorna.

-Me apliqué un hechizo para que no se notaran.- le dijo con rabia contenida.

-Ah… vaya, que humilde de su parte…

Harry le miró enfadado.

-Pero no tenía una poción para dormir? Por que no la usa?

-Es que…

No quería decirle que tenía miedo de que lo de la noche del castigo volviera a pasar. Bueno, sí quería que volviese a pasar, pero no lo aceptaría ante nadie. Y es que desde ese día, todo lo que él pensaba sobre Snape, había sufrido un cambio radical. Seguía siendo el mismo cabrón favorecedor a las serpientes de siempre, pero no podía evitar observarle y pensar en esa noche, en lo que lo había disfrutado, en lo…

-Señor Potter, va a responderme a mi pregunta?

-Eh?

-Ya veo, que no me prestaba atención…

-Señor, no me he tomado la poción, por que no quiero, no quiero que nada malo vuelva a pasar.- contestó.- Ve como sí le prestaba atención?- añadió .

-Señor Potter, no me hable en ese tono y… Que quiere decir "nada malo"?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Snape lo comprendió.

-Oh, así que no quieres que vuelva a pasar, eh? Pero si te lo pasaste muy bien, no?

Snape se iba acercando, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, y Harry empezó a retroceder, asustado.

-Que pasa Potter? No me dirás que no te lo pasaste bien? Pero si gemías como u-

-Usted también!.- gritó asustándose cada vez más Harry. En ese momento, chocó contra la pared.

-Yo no lo he negado, Harry.

Dijo su nombre en un susurro, Harry tembló al oírlo, y justo entonces, los labios del hombre se cerraron sobre los suyos.

Harry no quería corresponderle, pero llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo, que finalmente se rindió a esos labios suaves que se movían en una danza hipnótica e imposible de dejar imperturbable a alguien.  
Snape, al notar como Harry empezaba a poner de su parte en el beso, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acercándole más a él. Pero entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de a quien estaba besando. Era su profesor, eso no estaba bien! Logró poner sus manos en el pecho del hombre e intentó empujar hacia delante, pero eso no sirvió de nada, pues Snape no desistió en besarle y él, otra vez, cayó en la tentación.

Cuando se separaron, Harry aún con los brazos de Snape en su cintura, Snape habló.

-Así que no querías que se repitiese, eh?

Harry miró al suelo avergonzado y con la cara ardiéndole. No, no quería volverlo a repetir, no quería, no quería, sí quería! Claro que quería! Cómo no hacerlo, si desde esa noche, el poco rato que podía dormir lo pasaba reviviendo la noche del castigo, o peor, fantaseando con nuevos escenarios, posiciones que no sabía de donde habían salido, cadenas, comida…

Snape, que aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, notó como la temperatura corporal de Harry iba subiendo mientras el chico recordaba todos sus sueños. Y sonrió cuando notó como cierta parte de la anatomía de su alumno empezaba a despertar.

-Así que se está poniendo, contento, eh?

Harry aun se puso más rojo si eso era posible.

-Entonces, eso contradice lo de que no quiere que vuelva a pasar…Podría decidirse?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Snape empezó a besarle el trozo de cuello expuesto. Harry al notarlo, no pudo reprimir un gemido, que poco después volvió a repetirse, y otra vez, hasta que Snape se separó de él.

-Y bien, Potter, ha decidido que quiere?

Harry lo tenía clarísimo, quería continuar, pero no lo diría, eso sería humillarse. Pero… De repente, algo de cordura se hizo paso entre tanto pensamiento incoherente desbordado de placer. ¿Por qué Snape se empeñaba en que Harry aceptara? ¿Por qué había empezado a "atacarle"? Por principio estaban prohibidas las relaciones alumno profesor, y segunda, ellos dos se odiaban, por que entonces Snape hacía todo eso?

-Potter, no ha contestado…

Harry se vio desconectado de sus pensamientos. Snape le había abierto la túnica y la camisa- Cómo no se había dado cuenta?- y le estaba acariciando el torso. Viendo que no recibía respuesta, Snape decidió que lo mejor era atacar los pezones de Harry. Y dio resultado. La respiración del chico se aceleró y cuando los labios de Snape volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, se agarró al cuello de su profesor. ¿Qué más le daba el porque de la extraña actuación de Snape? Pasase lo que pasase, siempre podía decir que era él quien había empezado…

-Así que finalmente te decidiste…- dijo Snape al acabar el beso.

Harry asintió.

-Y que has decidido?

Harry estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero la mano de Snape bajando por su torso y acariciando su erección le hicieron cambiar de parecer.

-Sí… sí quiero que se repita.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ahora, ahora qué pasaría?

Snape sonrió, cogió a Harry en brazos y así le tuvo, hasta llegar a su habitación minutos después.  
Dijo la contraseña, entró y cerró la puerta, aun sin dejar a Harry en el suelo. Cruzó el salón, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la derecha, la cual abrió dejando ver un dormitorio bastante amplio, y al parecer de Harry muy acogedor. Aunque claro, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre eso, pues después de ser depositado en la espaciosa y blanda cama, una boca se cerró sobre la suya haciendo que fuera incapaz de pensar coherentemente en nada.

El beso no estaba tan lleno de lujuria como los que podía recordar Harry del castigo, pero tenían algo que le hacía temblar inconscientemente.  
Poco a poco, Snape fue dibujando un camino de besos desde los labios de Harry hasta el cuello, la clavícula y bajando por el torso. Se entretuvo largo rato en los pezones, que dejó duros y brillantes por la saliva.  
Harry que no había hecho más que suspirar fuertemente y gemir, aprovechó un momento que Snape se había separado de él para incorporarse y quitarse la túnica y la camisa, pues empezaban a molestarle. Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Snape, quien no creía que el chico actuara tan activamente, preguntó:

-Qué pasa? Creía que la ropa molestaba para lo que vamos ha hacer, no?

Snape no pudo contener la risa. Ese chico era muy lanzado.

-Así es Potter…

Dicho eso, él también procedió a quitarse su túnica y después, para mortificación de Harry, la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Al chico le hubiese gustado devolver el placer que su maestro le había dado, pero en los segundos que tardó en reunir todo el valor, Snape le había vuelto a tumbar y empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón. Después de éste, siguió el botón del pantalón y la cremallera, los zapatos con calcetines incluidos, y finalmente, los pantalones fueron retirados en su totalidad, dejando a Harry simplemente con unos bóxers azul marino.

Snape le observó, pues la noche del castigo no se había tomado mucha molestia de hacerlo y la verdad, valía la pensa gastar unos minutos en ese cuerpo bien formado.

Viendo que Snape se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry decidió entrar un poco en acción. No sabía que le pasaba, primero se había dicho a sí mismo que no quería que eso volviese a pasar, y ahora encima, se mostraba activo, como si no tuviera vergüenza alguna y supiera perfectamente que hacer.

Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Snape le atrajo hacia sí para besarle. Más lento que los que le había dado Snape pero igualmente llenos de deseo y pasión. Se apartó y empezó a besar el cuello de su maestro, quien se dejaba hacer. Harry aprovechó el poco movimiento de Snape para hacerle caer de espaldas ala cama y colocarse él encima. Volvió a besar al hombre y después bajó por el torso. Mientras sus labios recorrían la piel, sus manos bajaron y deshicieron la cremallera y el botón del pantalón, estaba por bajarlo, cuando Snape decidió volver a la acción. Se puso encima de Harry otra vez, y cogiendo la varita formuló un hechizo para dejarlos desnudos a los dos de una vez por todas. Harry se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que la última prenda que le protegía de esos ojos negros había desaparecido, pero más rojo se puso cuando vio a Snape. Lo que llegaba a perder el hombre con esas túnicas! Y la de cosas que éstas podían esconder… Nunca se hubiese imaginado a su profesor tan bien dotado… Suerte que la poción era medio anestesiante… Pero ahora, no le dolería verdad? El temor se apoderó de él otra vez, por que estaba haciendo eso? "Por que lo deseas" le dijo una vocecita dentro suyo, y tenía razón.

Snape debió notar el temor del chico, por que acarició uan mejilla del chico suavemente, mientras con la varita que aun tenia en la mano, convocaba un frasco de lubricante.

-Relájate, no te dolerá…

Harry intentó hacerlo, pero ver como ese hombre empezaba a abrir el bote y a untarse los dedos con la sustancia, no ayudaban.  
El primer dedo se hizo paso. No le dolió, al menos no tanto como había esperado.  
El dedo se fue moviendo, haciendo que el pasaje se ensanchara para dar paso a un segundo dedo, y después a un tercero. Cuando éste llegó, Harry ya no temblaba de miedo, sino de placer, el dolor relegado lejos.

-Vamos, entra ya!

Snape no le hizo esperar, y retiró los dedos para sustituirlos por su erecto pene. Con cuidado lo colocó en la entrada y poco a poco fue empujando hasta hacerlo entrar del todo. Lo retiró despacio y volvió a introducirlo. El movimiento se fue repitiendo, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y a más profundidad.  
Harry gemía más fuerte a cada nueva embestida, y cuando Snape vio que le faltaba poco para venirse, condujo su mano hacia la erección del chico.  
Harry al notar la mano de su maestro en su pene, moviéndose arriba y a bajo, al mismo ritmo al que era penetrado, no pudo resistir mucho más y se corrió, dejando que su semen emblanqueciera las mano de su profesor, quien al notar como la estrechez en al que estaba inmerso se hacía más grande, acabó por correrse también.

Con cuidad Snape salió de Harry y se tumbó a su lado, jadeando. Harry también con la respiración entrecortada, se acercó al profesor, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándose más a él sin saber muy bien por qué.

Pasaron los minutos y los dos se encontraban en un agradable silencio. Sabían que el otro no dormía, pero se estaba bien. El silencio fue roto por Harry, quien finalmente tuvo que formular la pregunta que tantas veces se había hecho asi mismo esa noche.

-Por que?

-Por que, qué?.- dijo Snape con voz tranquila, tan extraña a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado que no parecía la suya.

-Por que lo ha hecho?

Snape se giró, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-No me malinterprete.- dijo Harry asustado.- Pero bueno, yo creía que ustedme odiaba y bueno, los enemigos no hacen "esto" entre ellos…

Snape suspiró y relajó las facciones de la cara. Así parecía mucho más joven, "y guapo" pensó Harry.

-Supongo que no te odio.

-Qué?

-Que no te odio, y si no te odio no somos enemigos, y entonces podemos hacer "esto" no?

-Cómo que no me odia?

-Verás, después de la noche del castigo lo entendí. No sé que me pasó, pero fue como si después de hacerlo la puerta del entendimiento se abriese para decirme que en realidad, todo lo que sentía por ti era un cariño extremo, o quizá algo más…

Harrys e quedó sorprendido. Ese Snape que le hablaba tan calmado y con es voz qe sonaba casi dulce era mucho mejor que el Snape terrorífico de clase. Y entonces lo entendió. A él le había pasado lo mismo. Después de la noche del castigo, había empezado a pensar diferente sobre Snape, y ahora, cuando lo veía tal y como era, lo tenía claro. Ese hombre le gustaba. Su sarcasmo, su inteligencia, la forma tan elegante de andar, y todas las características de la personalidad de su profesor que había descubierto esa noche. Todo eso, hacía de Snape un hombre al que admirar, al que querer, y por que no, amar.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

-Qué?

-Que lo supuse, no paraste de observarme, después de lo sucedido, y si te pillaba te ponías rojo… Cuando te encontré en el pasillo y dijiste que no querías que pasara, estabas mintiendo, y bueno, decidí ayudarte a comprenderlo…

-Serás… dijo Harry riendo y dándole un puñetazo sin mucha fuerza en el brazo.

-Pero.- dijo Harry ahora serio.- se supone que las relaciones alumno profesor, están prohibidas no?

-Bueno, seguro que tratándose del niño dorado se hará una excepción…

Dijo Snape colocándose encima de Harry y sujetándole las manos arriba de la cabeza.

-Y si no, pues lo podemos llevar en secreto, total, sólo son dos meses los que te quedan de escuela…

Harry sonrió. Por que no? Podían probarlo, podían ser una extraña pareja pero, son cosas que pasan en la vida, nada tiene que ser perfecto o que estar acorde con lo que todos piensen. No?

**FIN**

FREE TALK

Pos naaada ahora sip, si acabó el fic! jejej espero k os haya gustado... a mi si n-n

Acias por todos los revius! y mandadme alguno más eh?? jujuju xD

Chaoooooooooooo

Niea Fowl, The midnight princess from the lost hopes Kingdom.

_Maybe I'm just scared to face the things I fear _Walk away de Good Charlotte


End file.
